My Best Friend Tony
by nicksfriend
Summary: Sometimes it's more than just being partners, sometimes it's about being friends.True friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Best Friend Tony**

**Disclaimer:** They belong to CBS and not me.

**Author's Note: **I know I haven't finished Saved. I know! But I wanted to throw out this one shot, hope you like!

"Leave it McGee!" Tony shouted to his friend. The undercover operation was going to hell and he knew he had to get his partner out or they would both die. The terrorists had figured that they were federal agents.

McGee looked up towards the senior agent and grimaced, he didn't want to leave his computer behind, it contained too much information, but he also knew that if he delayed their escape any longer that both he and Tony wouldn't get out alive.

A barrage of bullets rained in their direction, and suddenly a painful groan could be heard from Tony's direction and McGee knew that the computer was lost. They had to get out and now!

McGee ran towards the exit only to find Tony resting against the wall, his shirt was soaked with blood and his face peppered with sweat and blood spatter.

"Tony, what the hell?", he raced to his friend's side and ripped open Tony's shirt, only to find a single bullet wound to his upper left chest just underneath the clavicle, it would certainly be a fatal wound if he didn't act fast.

"Guess I should have zigged when I zagged." Tony's words were spoken in a low gravely voice between ragged breaths. McGee couldn't discern if Tony was actually trying not to give away their location or if he was just attempting to breathe. The pain that the wound inflicted was vividly etched on his friend's now pale face and the blood flow from the wound seemed to increase with each breath Tony pulled in. It had to be painful to breathe because it was excruciating to just watch him as he attempted to pull air into his lungs.

"Well, lesson learned." McGee teased back as he removed his jacket and folded it so he could use the thick cloth jacket as a bandage. He knew Gibbs would be waiting outside, he just had to get them out of the building and right now it looked impossible, they were surrounded.

" I guess we learned a lesson." Tony continued to talk as Tim removed his belt and made a pressure dressing around the wound, by wrapping the belt tight around Tony's chest and pulling it so as to staunch the flow of blood from the open wound.

"What's that Tony?" Tim asked as his hands hurried at controlling the bleeding.

"Never tick off a terrorist Timmy. They are definitely very sensitive people." he moaned as the belt tightened around the painful wound.

"Sorry Tony." he apologized for the pain he knew he was causing but he also knew that it had to be tight if it was going to be effective.

Tony's right hand came up and patted Tim's back, "I'm good Probie." he lied through gritted teeth. Tony knew that Tim would soon have to make a choice to leave him behind and he would make sure that he did just that, he would not slow his partner down or cause him to be killed.

"We're close to the exit Tony, all we need to do is to have a distraction." Tim explained as he pulled Tony up into a standing position, the hail of bullets had subsided, both men knew it was just a reload period, it would not last for long.

"You need to make it out McGee. Get Gibbs. I'll be okay." he choked out, the taste of blood and thickened clots make him gag and he went into a coughing jag that rattled every bit of his being.

Tim held on to his friend, he had to think, Tony didn't stand a chance if he didn't get help soon.

"Damn!" Tony grabbed his chest and held it tight, it felt worse than when he had experienced the pneumonic plague.

"I'm going to place you into a fireman's carry Tony. I just need you to hang on." Tim would have to make a run for it but he would take out a few light fixtures first or better yet the main grid and then hit the exit running.

Tony didn't argue as Tim grabbed him around the waist and threw him over his shoulders. Within a few seconds of hanging upside down Tony murmured, "This reminds me of a movie. In The X-Files, Fight the Future where Mulder throws Scully over his shoulders while the aliens are grabbing for them. Mulder had to save Scully from the aliens." he paused then continued ,"But she quit breathing and he had to resuscitate her."

Tim's movements came to a sudden halt, "Tony, you're not going to stop breathing on me, are you?" his voice broke as he said the words, afraid for his friend.

A long continuous cough followed and Tim held his breath as he waited for a reply, then Tony spoke again. "Don't want you to kiss me Timmy."

McGee nodded, Tony was still breathing and his sense of humor was still intact. He watched the movements of their enemies as another storm of bullets hit, staying behind the cement pillar for cover. The splintering of wood and cement almost made it impossible to keep them in view but Tim held firm and waited for his opportunity to move and when it came he aimed his gun towards the power box that was still in sight and fired, then he ran, like he had never run before, hitting the exit door with all his might it flew open and he ran into the street carrying his friend.

...

Gibbs had exited his car, Ziva was at the wheel just in case they had to make a quick get away. He had his weapon pulled and pointed towards the warehouse door, ready to enter to rescue his agents if necessary. He would give them a few more minutes then he would make his move, back up had been called but they still hadn't arrived.

Suddenly the sounds of weapons firing echoed through the alleyway and he knew he had to act quickly. He pulled out the warehouse floor plans and looked them over, the warehouse had only one back exit and it would be their only escape. He would be there when his team exited to help fend off the terrorists who would certainly follow them out of the building.

He motioned for Ziva who took position against the door and as they were about to enter the door flew open and out rushed Tim carrying Tony on his back. "Ziva! Get them into the car!" Gibbs shouted as he returned fire.

Ziva assisted Tim in getting Tony into the backseat of his car, Tim crawled into the back with him, grabbing the make do bandage and applying more pressure than the belt could master.

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled getting her boss's attention.

Gibbs saw that his men were inside the car and headed that direction, taking out a man on the roof as he entered into the car, pushing down on the gas pedal even before his door was completely shut.

As they sped away Gibbs couldn't help but to notice the reflection in the mirror, a very pale and bloody Tony sitting in the backseat, his wound had to be serious. "Tony, hang on!" Gibbs ordered as he watched Tim grab his friend and pull him close to him, attempting to ward off shock by keeping him warm.

Tony looked up at his friend, "You did good McFailsafe." he gave Tim a big Tony grin.

"Couldn't let you die Tony, you're my best friend." Tim patted Tony's shoulder as Ziva looked back, taking in the two men's appearances. She had been afraid for them but she found comfort in knowing that these two men were very capable of caring for each other.

"Ziva, call Georgetwon Memorial and tell them they have a critical patient coming in." Gibbs ordered, worried about Tony's color and his ragged breathing.

Ziva pulled out her phone and dialed.

Tim held tight to Tony's shivering body, he had to let Tony know that he had to hold on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Best Friend Tony**

**Disclaimer: They belong to CBS and not me.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews...****donttouch****….****DiNo22**** ...and ****scousemuz1k**** ….very appreciated!**

_There is only one smell that nobody wants to smell. One smell that places dread into the hearts of the very brave and the very strong. It is the smell of blood, with its coppery, sick scent. Crime scene investigators know it well. The attempts to wash it off their skin and out of their hair is like attempting to rid the smell of a skunk after it sprays, it takes effort. But finally, when you do it, when the smell is finally gone, all you are left with is the emotional stain. A stain that will be there forever, especially when the blood is from one of your own, a friend, a part of your family._

**Gibbs drove up to the emergency room doors at Georgetown Memorial, the trauma team was standing ready at the sliding doors, stretcher parked, their blue scrubs recognizable.**

Tim was still holding on to his friend, begging for Tony to hang on, but it was the screeching of tires that got his attention, because somewhere in the back of his fogged mind, he knew that they had arrived, that they had reached their destination and Tony was still breathing. Tim took a breath that he must have been holding, and a feeling of relief fell on him. _Tony was going to get help_.

Gibbs looked back, the ragged breaths of his senior agent was all he needed to see, to hear, to cause him to react. He flung open his door and quickly moved around the car, Ziva had already exited the car, standing as a guard now beside her team. watching as an onlooker.

The trauma team was already there, attempting to get Tony treated, the bleeding from his chest staunched. Trained hands were placing oxygen on his face, replacing the make do bandage with a pressure dressing and attempting to gather information regarding their patient, a job only Gibbs could handle, Tony's designated next of kin.

With trained ease they lifted him from the car, from the grip of Tony's friend and in one swift movement he was on the stretcher and they were moving towards the emergency room entrance. Tim refused to break the bond though and held onto Tony's hand with all the grip he could muster.

"Tim!"the feeble agent yelled for his partner.

"I'm right here Tony." Tim refused to allow the disconnect, his hand was still intertwined in Tony's, their friendship palpable to anybody taking the time to watch the two men interact.

"You okay?" Tony asked in between painful intakes of air, the stretcher moving already moving towards the doors, as if he just realized what was occurring, that he had been shot.

"I'm fine Tony." Tim comforted, knowing Tony would've die saving his life, he had been there before, it's what they did, they were a team, a family cast together by fate.

"Good...Good." Tony nodded, patting Tim's hand.

"You can't go any further." a gruff voice announced, the medical team had to care for their patient.

Tim stopped, not wanting to say goodbye to his friend, but then he felt a strong, gentle hand to his back,the other resting on his shoulder, it was Gibbs. Tim knew he had to let go, allow for Tony to get treated. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done.

Tim bent down and whispered something into Tony's ear and then reluctantly they let the bond break and the team watched as Tony disappeared behind the metal doors.

"You think he's going to make it boss?" Tim asked, his voice low, his hands now trembled uncontrollably, a normal reaction to the situation that they had just experienced. The adrenaline was gone and now it was time for the reality to sink in, time to face the inevitability of the facts. Tony had taken a direct shot to the chest and that wound could very well be fatal.

Gibbs didn't answer, instead he let go of the firm grip that he had on his agent's shoulder and walked over to the window where the nurse who took information sat, her stoic features seemed to coincide with her grim job.

Gibbs started relaying Tony's history. Tim always smiled when people reacted in shock to Tony's history, the woman behind the glass plated window was no different. He could hear her gasp and ask the question again, "He had the plague? Pneumonic plague?"

He smiled as Gibbs seemed to lose his temper and demand that they pull Tony's extensive medical records and allow him to get back to his team. Gibbs was definitely like a protective, grumpy old bear when it came to his team and today was no different.

Tim was startled as Ziva came over and gently chided Tim to follow her. He had forgotten about his second partner.

"You are a mess McGee." her gentle voice brought him back into reality. He looked down to see that he was covered in Tony's blood, the scent of wet blood suddenly hit his nostrils and he could not contain the contents of his stomach, and he vomited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Best Friend Tony**

**Disclaimer: They belong to CBS and not me.**

**Author's Note:This chapter is dedicated to those who review...those who give those little moments of happiness...to the writer.**

_Waiting rooms...they are the saddest places on Earth. It is in these rooms that emotions poor out, pain ...so immense can be felt, and your soul can feel like it is lost...forever._

The clock had lost all meaning, it was just two hands moving now, the numbers meant nothing as the three people who cared sat in the waiting area. Though no word was actually good news, it was a quite confirmation that Tony was still alive, fighting for his life.

Tim stared down at the faded blue stained carpet that covered the width and the length of the isolated area, wondering how many people had looked upon it's fading glory. He could not help but to think about all the tears it had soaked up over its lifetime. Tears of pain, sadness, and death.

Ziva's voice suddenly echoed through the silence of the room. "Abby is bringing you some clothes to change into McGee."

Her tone was flat, emotionless. Her Mossad facade was in full force, she had been taught to place the pain where it couldn't be felt, the pain could be dealt with another day, another time.

He couldn't do it, he wore the pain on his face, in his heart and in every thought for his friend. Tears threatened as he looked away, ashamed of of his inability not to show his own emotions. He simply nodded as a response.

He looked down and continued to engrossed by the stained carpet, the faded blue carpet . He almost smiled at the thought that Abby could probably pull out every strand of DNA, every genome, every embedded piece of evidence that would identify those who had grieved and suffered in this room, this waiting place for bad or good news.

Then it dawned on him, hit him like a slap to the face, it was his fault. _What had he done?_

Tim shook his head, angry at himself for delaying their getaway, his own guilt starting to eat at him for Tony getting shot. Why had he not listened to Tony. Tony was experienced at undercover work, he was absolutely brilliant as an undercover agent. But his stupid computer had taken precedence , the need to protect the evidence instead of his partner.

He had messed up and it could end up costing his partner his life. A computer for Tony's life. What the hell had he been thinking?

His hands raked through his blood matted hair and he felt as though he didn't deserve to be amongst those who waited, if felt wrong. He was to blame.

The sound of heels on tile caused him to look up, a familiar silhouette stood in the hallway carrying an overnight bag. It couldn't be Abby though, this woman was too calm, too in control.

Gibbs stood, prepared to console and to calm the lab tech but she held on to her composure, almost as if she knew that she had to be strong for them this time. She simply walked into the room, the room where the threat of death loomed.

No words were voiced as Gibbs approached and drew her into a hug, their dual silence gave the others an increased sense of sadness, like a funeral for a dear friend or relative.

Then her silence broke and the words poured out, "How's Tony? Is he alright because if he isn't alright Gibbs, I don't know what I will do." her tears fell down her rose colored cheeks and onto the faded blue carpet.

All Tim could think at the moment was that Abby was another victim of the waiting room, and of the faded blue carpet. It was his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

_What is with Intensive Care Units? They are the scariest place ever except for waiting rooms. The staff allows you to visit without preparing you for the worst. And when you see your loved one lying there, **helpless, **with wires, tubes and machines attached you tend to cringe. You feel as helpless as the one in the bed. They always fight the ventilator and they tie the patient's hands down so they don't, through their drugged hazed, pull out the danged tube. It's scary stuff and whether it's a loved one or your best friend, it effects you like nothing else can._

They were playing the waiting game, no news is good news was Tim's only thought regarding his best friend. He had changed into clean clothes, washed his face and hands of Tony's blood. Now it was time to wait, and wait is what they all did. Actually it was ten hours later, and they still awaited for any news regarding Tony,

Then it happened, like so many other times before, a doctor appeared, with blood stained scrubs and a look of exhaustion etched on his face.

"I'm looking for an Agent Gibbs." the older, gray headed man announced as he walked into the somber room.

Ducky had joined the group earlier in the evening, along with Palmer, to wait for news regarding Anthony. They both sat silently as Gibbs stood and walked over to the man who would deliver the information regarding their teammate, He instinctively motioned for Ducky to join him, to assist in interpreting the medical jargon that would soon spew from the surgeon's mouth.

Ducky, in his bow tie and grayish brown suit, quickly joined his friend, who was now starring down the man who was about to give them news. Palmer also joined, he too could interpret.

"I'm Doctor Graham, the lead surgeon who operated on Mr DiNozzo." He introduced himself to the growing crowd. Ziva and Tim, along with Abby had taken their places beside of Gibbs, Palmer and Ducky.

The doctor took a deep breath and started to expel the medical lingo, "Mr DiNozzo took a bullet to the left side of his chest right beneath the clavicle bone, it ricocheted off the anterior portion of the bone and split. Part of the bullet entered the left pleural cavity causing the lung to collapse but we inserted a chest tube and that should resolve with time. Presently he is on a ventilator but we hope to remove it soon, because staying on it too long would increase his chances of developing a nosocomial infection." he stopped to give them a few minutes to digest the news and then continued with Tony's injuries.

Ducky listened carefully, taking in what the physician was saying and would explain it to the others after he left.

"The second half of the bullet entered into the spleen, causing damage and a tremendous amount of blood loss. We've transfused him and will continue to monitor him but we feel that we've stopped the bleeding without having to remove the organ." then he stopped, allowing them to ask questions. "Any questions so far?"

" How will young Anthony's history of pneumonic plague and his resulting scarring of his lungs effect his recovery?" Ducky questioned, asking the question that he knew Gibbs wanted to know the answer to the most. They had been there together when he had almost died four years ago. They had both watched Tony fight for each and every intake of air that he visibly struggled to get into his lungs, something that they never wanted to experience again.

"Well, in all honesty I was hoping that was a typo, but I guess it isn't." he furrowed his brows in concern for his patient, then he paused, as if indeep thought, he then took a breath and continued regarding Tony's injuries, " We've never had a patient who has recovered from the plague so we will have to play it by ear, take it one day at a time. He is young and seems to have been in fairly good shape before he was injured, that will aid in his recovery. I will also see if there is any information that would help in his successful recovery regarding the plague."

Gibbs didn't look too happy with that answer and before Gibbs could explode on the surgeon Ducky spoke again, "Can we see Anthony?"

"He is being moved to a higher level of care, the intensive care unit. As soon as they get him settled we will allow you a brief visit." The physician then turned to leave but hesitated, "I presume you are a doctor." making his comment towards Ducky.

"Yes, I am. I'm a medical examiner." he replied.

"Then you know that Mr DiNozzo is damned lucky to be alive. His recovery will be dependent upon his cooperation, plenty of rest and medical attention. I've seen his extensive chart and noticed that he tends to be very impatient and likes to leave before he is completely healed. That should really be discouraged this time." The doctor hammered it home, wanting the crowd to know that visitors and any excitement wouldn't do their patient any good and that his patient needed to be cooperative.

"I will also need his medical records from Bethesda so I can update the medical team regarding his stint with pneumonic plague and any complications that he suffered, I would be grateful if we could get it asap." The doctor seemed impatient to get back to caring for Tony.

"We understand and I will call Dr Pitt, his pulmonologist, right way." Ducky replied in a dry tone, understanding all too well that Tony was lucky just to be alive, he then turned his attention to the rest of the room. " We will have our hands full with our impatient patient." he grimaced at the thought of keeping a very hyper Tony in bed for a while, a long while.

Tim walked up, he had heard the recitation of Tony's injuries, guilt filled every vein of his body, every thought. He stayed silent though and waited for when they would allow visitors. He owed his friend an apology.

He then watched and half listened as Ducky explained the complexities of Tony's injuries to the others, Abby taking a sudden intake of air caught his attention. He had missed something important but instead of asking what it was that he missed, he remained quiet. He would ask Abby later.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours as they waited to see their friend. Tim tapped his toe on the fading blue carpet, _it made no noise_, nobody could see his apprehension, his fear. Soon he would be seeing what his actions had done to his partner. There was guilt, undeniable guilt that he was suffering at this moment. He rubbed his face, attempting to rub away the pain he was feeling.

Abby and Ziva sat close to Gibbs, a sense of protectiveness that he had seen before filled the room. They trusted Gibbs to take care of things, to take care of them, the team. He had great strength to share and it was being absorbed by the whole team.

Gibbs sat stone faced as he waited, not allowing the others to see the pain he felt for his Senior agent, someone he would even consider a son. He sat completely still with a cup of cold coffee in his right hand, not wanting to leave, not wanting to miss the chance of seeing Tony. His loyal St Bernard would need him.

Ducky had disappeared behind the restricted doors, doing what he did best, taking care of medical things. He had taken Palmer with him, the young assistant would be graduating soon and would be doing his internship as Ducky's assistant instead of being a tech. Palmer had really grown over the past four years of his medical training and they all knew Tony placed a lot of trust in the man he called the gremlin. Tony respected him.

A woman in blue scrubs entered the silent room and announced that Mr DiNozzo could have three visitors. Gibbs stood, along with Ziva and Abby. Tim also stood, it was a first. He usually relegated himself to waiting for the others to visit first but not this time, he had a mission, he had to tell Tony he was sorry, he had to see him now.

Abby looked over at Tim, she knew him well, their short time dating had taught her that Tim was never one to push unless he had to, he evidently needed to see his friend.

"I will wait my turn." she stated calmly, motioning for Tim to follow Gibbs into the ICU area.

Tim nodded his thanks and walked towards the double doors. As he entered there was sickness all around, glass windows for others to observe the very sick, people displayed for all to see that entered. It was a place that didn't need words, most of the people couldn't speak, their throats filled with tubes and their bodies damaged.

He felt shivers attack his body and without thought he closed his arms around himself attempting to get warm. Then he saw Tony, a very quiet Tony, lying in a pristine white sheeted bed, his pale skin held very little contrast to the sheets that covered his damaged body. The blue restraints on his wrists were almost the same color of his tinted blue lips. The machine seemed to be struggling to get Tony to accept the air it was attempting to pump inside his chest.

Gibbs bent down first, then he whispered something into Tony's ear. It was still audible though in the small space, he told Tony he couldn't give up, that he had to fight. It was an order. He then gave his agent a smile, then he stood and spoke softly, "Good, no arguments." he then walked to the door and stood with his back to the room.

Ziva then moved beside Tony's broken body, her hand automatically went to his face, soothing his stubbled skin, cooing in Hebrew, some familiar song. She then bent down when she was done singing and placed a small kiss to his cheek. Tim could've sworn he saw Tony grin.

As she joined Gibbs at the door, Tim knew it was his turn. He felt reluctant to get too close at first. What he had to say wasn't going to easy. _But it had to be done._

He walked over to the bed, tubes and wires coming out from under the sheet, drains collecting blood, Tony's blood filled each drain to the brim. The ventilator hissed as Tony's body attempted to buck it, to fight the very mechanism that was keeping him alive. Tony was being Tony, even in a drug induced coma he was letting people know that he didn't like the tube in his throat.

Tim was petrified, but he knew he had to let Tony know he was sorry. He bent over, observing the cardiac leads attached to shaved areas on Tony's chest, "You're not going to like that." he spoke it out loud as he continued to see the results of the injures, a thick white, blood stained bandage covered his chest and upper abdomen.

A foley catheter snaked out from beneath the rail, "You're really going to hate that little device!" he whispered to his friend, he couldn't help but to make the observations out loud. He felt is if he was delaying what had to be said though, so he took a deep breath and was about to apologize when the machines started screaming in a cacophony of different sounds and Tim jumped back as if he had been attacked. Nurses ran into the room, and the visitors were quickly evacuated.

Tim stood outside the cubicle and starred into the room, the thick glass muffling the noises, the sounds of Tony fighting for his life in the intensive care unit.

**I really hope you guys like this story. I wanted it team centered but I feel Tim needs to handle the situation the way I think he might handle it...again, I hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sometimes you just have to wait for good news. When it comes, no matter how small it seems, you savor it and hope for more._

Tony had experienced a relapse, a set back. He had been taken back to surgery, his spleen was the culprit. He had started bleeding internally again and surgery was the only option.

The team was now on their feet, pacing, praying. Tony would need all the support around him possible, especially tonight. The doctor had reappeared and had told them that he would have to remove Tony's spleen and that he had suffered a significant set back.

Tim remembered watching from the glass window, Tony had fought the staff, even in his drugged hazed, as they unplugged him from the ventilator to whisk him away to surgery. His hands attempting to grab the tube that snaked down his throat into his lungs._ He really did hate that tube. _

He flashed back to when he visited Tony when he had the plague, saw how they had to paralyze him to get it down when he was having so much trouble getting in a breath. They couldn't keep it down long, the secretions were too thick, too hard to bring up with a tube in place, but when he had been too weak to be able to bring up the infection on his own they had to reinsert it , over and over.

He knew that if anything happened to his friend, that it would be his fault. He had gone back for the computer as Tony begged him to get to the exit. He had even told him that he would go back, Tony was trying to save his life by risking his own. He shook his head as the memory bombarded his thoughts, all he could feel was the guilt.

Now they waited, waited again for news regarding their friend. More time had passed, and again no response from the medical staff. It was difficult not knowing what was going on with their friend.

Abby, who had been off to the corner, saying a prayer for her friend, walked over to the overly quiet McGee and placed him into a bear hug. "Want to talk about it?" she whispered into his ear.

He did want to talk but he was afraid. He was afraid that Abby would find him deplorable if she found out that Tony was hurt due to his own stupidity. "No, do you?" he countered her question with another.

"Tony is the strongest person I know, even stronger than Gibbs emotionally. He tends to keep it all to himself. That's Tony." she stood back to look at McGee, he was hiding something, she could sense it, feel it in her gut. " What happened McGee? What happened at the warehouse?"

She was good, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. " It's my fault."

That statement got her attention and she waited for an elaboration.

" I went back for my computer. I delayed our get away. If I had it to do again I would leave the damned computer. It's my fault Tony is fighting for his life." he stated with tear filled eyes.

"Oh Timmy, that computer held the evidence. Tony knew that it was the only evidence you had that would convict those terrorists and it was embedded in your program. He would have done the same thing." she pulled him back into a hug and held him tight. Only Tim would think this way, that it was his fault.

He shook his head, she didn't understand. Tony had been attempting to subdue one of the terrorist when he had ran, only moments later remembering the computer. Going back to retrieve the computer had placed them both in the situation that they found themselves in and it was his fault. Abby wouldn't understand, no matter how much he explained it, but Gibbs would. He had blown the undercover operation, he was just a geek in undercover clothing. He was a fool and worse yet, a terrible partner to Tony.

The surgery was complete and Tony was placed back into the intensive care unit. Gibbs had pushed past the nurses and told them he was not leaving his agent's side and there is where he sat, at the beside.

The nurses glared as they passed the door and the see through window, and Tony's private nurse kept checking on her patient, watching the intruder with ever watchful eyes. They were protective, almost as protective as he was over his team, he couldn't help but to smile as they delivered his agent's care.

Within a few hours after his surgery Dr Graham entered, he looked as if he might have taken a nap and changed his clothes. "Good morning. How is Mr DiNozzo this morning? " He mostly asked the nurse in the room but he had found it intriguing that the man's boss was that protective.

"He had an uneventful morning. His vitals are stable, he is putting out urine, and his labs are on the chart." the nurse recited as she continued emptying drains and checking Tony's restraints.

"Page Respiratory, let's see if we can get this endo tube out today." he then turned to Gibbs and smiled as the nurse exited the room, "Interesting chart reading." he held up the thick chart from Bethesda.

The nurse nodded and left the room

"I would say so, he spent more than a month in the hospital, then rehab. He returned home for about two weeks and then returned to work. A little bit premature but that's DiNozzo." he looked over at Tony, who seemed to be resting much better.

"Tell me Mr Gibbs, how in the hell did he contract pneumonic plague?" the doctor sat down on the counter top, still holding the chart, waiting for an answer.

"There was a wacko job who wanted revenge for the rape of her daughter but it turned out the girl had lied, she had never been raped. So, based on a lie my agent was infected with powder in an envelope and he struggled to stay alive for a month." Just the memory of that time was difficult, the memories of Tony, sitting up with him, pounding on his back to assist in loosening the thick secretions was still fresh in his mind.

"Sounds like a dangerous job." Dr Graham automatically placed the chart on the bedside table and looked at the man in the bed. "He's too stubborn to die for sure, definitely a fighter."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. Tony was stubborn at best and hard headed at most. It would take the entire team to get him better in spite of DiNozzo's interference.

"Well, let's see if we can get him off the vent and into a private room. The removal of the spleen seemed to do the trick of getting him stable and his chest x-ray this morning showed that the lung is already improving, I should be able to pull that tube in a couple of days." Dr Graham jumped down and pulled his stethoscope to his ears then listened to Tony's chest and smiled, "Doing damn good actually."

"He's a little hard headed. It usually works in his favor." Gibbs also grinned, knowing that Tony was going to be a handful.

"Well, as soon as the respiratory team does a few tests, I hopefully will be able to pull the breathing tube. He's looking a lot better this morning." he started for the door but turned, " I did read his history of escapes, should I leave the restraints intact?" he was half joking but there was a certain seriousness to his question.

Gibbs shook his head, "If he attempts to escape this time he will have to deal with me. That should be deterrent enough."

The older man laughed and continued out the door. Gibbs looked over at Tony's pale face, he would definitely keep Tony from leaving until he was completely healed enough to leave, even if he had to threaten his job this time.

**Okay, I am wondering if you like the story. If not, I can move on to another idea. I have already started it actually. It will be called Stroked. Tony has a stroke. Lots of Tony whumpage and Gibbs angst , and oh yes, a little bit of Tim and Ziva angst too.**

**I am a Stroke nurse so this will be based on a lot of facts with a little embellishment. But my pen does need to be stroked so please let me know. **

**I will finish Saved during my vacation next week, yes, finally! I will post it when I get back. **

**This story will end by Saturday and Stroked will begin by the first week of September, or sooner if you give me lots of love. Thanks for making this writer feel great about writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**White hot pain.**Now there is a term that most do not get unless you experience it and then you know the true meaning of physical assault. **White hot pain...**the pain that drugs were invented for._

Rapid eye movement underneath closed eyelids that had been closed for days. Tony was finally awakening. After his discharge from ICU he had been placed in a private step down unit. He had been on a continuous pain medication drip through his central line that had been sutured into his upper right chest, but this morning the drip was cut off and their patient was being allowed to awaken from his drug induced slumber.

Gibbs, Abby, Ziva. Ducky, Palmer and Tim were awaiting Tony's return to reality. The past few days had been difficult, the intubation tube had taken longer to be removed than the physician had planned on. Tony's damaged lungs had started retaliating in a way the medical staff had not expected.

Scarred lungs tend to be more stubborn in the way of overcoming trauma, and plagued scarred lungs are now documented as the worst, thanks to Tony's medical experience. Tony's case would definitely make literature one day soon. Dr Graham would probably make a fortune on a documented case such as Tony's.

Tony's bruised wrists were evidence of how difficult it is to maintain a drug level on someone who is fighting to stay alive. He had fought the restraints so hard at times that he brought blood more than once. Tony was a fighter. He hated that tube in his throat and they all knew they would hear about it when he was able to talk again. His throat was probably going to be raw for a few days.

"Come on Tony. Wake up sleepy head." Abby encouraged in her softest, sweetest voice.

Tony attempted to escape the Goth's pleadings by pushing to the other side of the bed and turning away from her, lines pulled and quick hands assisted on making sure nothing was yanked out. Antibiotics still hung, fluids were still infusing and a new device they all knew Tony would just hate was in his nostril, a feeding tube.

Nutrition is always important for healing and when Tony had been unable to get off the ventilator in a timely manner they had placed him on a continuous tube feeding. Tony had never had tube feedings before, the drip was an almost baby type formula and when it was being dripped into one's gut, it usually was an uncomfortable thing, especially for an adult, and it would definitely be for a stubborn Tony.

Finally, one eyelid lifted and then another, Tony was coming back into the land of the living.

"Easy DiNozzo." Gibbs chastened the man in the bed who suddenly was flailing about, almost pulling out needed tubes and wires.

It was the voice of his boss that brought him back to reality. There was something about awakening to so much stimulation and it was an overwhelming experience especially if you've slept for five days.

He attempted to say something but words would not come out and then Ziva had a cup of ice in front of their patient and slipped a couple of pieces into his mouth. After a few minutes, through raw vocal cords Tony finally said, "I want to go home."

"I bet you do DiNozzo." he grinned and assisted Tony in sitting upright. He looked paler now than he did when he was asleep. His blood shot eyes were trying to focus on what was going on around him. He seemed confused, almost child like at the moment.

Ducky recognized what was happening to Tony right way and he stepped forward, wanting the crowd of people to just step back for a moment so Tony could orient himself to the circumstances. "Anthony, you're alright. You were shot and had to undergo surgery, Do you understand?" he questioned, wanting Tony to absorb a little at a time.

Tony thought about Ducky's words for a few seconds , he seemed to be really trying to focus. "Okay." then suddenly as if in a panic he looked around the room, searching for a face. "Timmy!" Is Tim okay?" he strained out through his painful throat.

Tim stood forward, so Tony could see him, see that he was fine. "I'm here Tony." the only words he could muster for a response to Tony's panic.

Tony visibly relaxed. "Good. Good."

A platoon of nurses suddenly descended on the room, his heart monitor had given his alert status away and now they were upon him like a hawk on a rabbit.

The group of visitors were relegated again to the waiting area until they made their assessments, except for Ducky, who pulled rank.

Tim felt guilt that the first thing that Tony realized was that his partner might be injured or dead. That was Tony. Now he felt he had really let his friend down.

His own appearance had taken a nose dive itself, he still wore the clothes that Abby had brought him the first night, his face remained unshaven. He had refused to step away from the hospital but so had Gibbs. The others were ordered to go home and rest but Gibbs had not ordered him to go, a form of either punishment or a sign of confidence, Tim didn't know which.

Suddenly Ducky appeared in the room, a smile on his face. " Anthony is doing fine. The nurses are doing a neuro exam and the surgeon is taking a look at his handy work. Everybody can go back to visiting as soon as they are finished."

The room simultaneously sighed a relief. Tony was definitely giving them an emotional workout.

They had been called back to the room. Tony looked a little bit better than when they last saw him, which had only been a hour ago. He was now sitting up in bed with his hair combed, a clean gown on, new bandages, and crunching on some ice chips. He smiled at their return.

"Tony, you had us worried/" Abby announced as she rounded the bed and gave him a somewhat gentle hug.

"Look Abby, bunny ears." he gave her a big goofy smile as he held up his IV line shaped like two bunny ears.

"That's cute Tony." she gave him a smile but her eyes looked worried, Gibbs could see her panic rising.

"DiNozzo, why can't you handle your pain meds like you handle your women?" Gibbs asked, attempting to make Abby a little bit more calm about what was happening.

Then it dawned on her, Tony doesn't do pain meds well. "Nice bunny ears Tony, really nice." she patted his hand.

"Sorry boss, but I think they gave me the really good stuff." he croaked out of his damaged throat.

"Okay Tony, it is time for you to rest." Ducky announced to the crowd of people gathered in the room. Tony wouldn't want his friends to see him this way, Gibbs was use to it but not the others so much.

Ziva came over to the bed and punched Tony in the arm.

"Owww. What was that for?" he asked, expecting a kiss or a hug, but not a punch.

"For having me worry. Next time, at least wear a vest." she gave him another soft smack on the face, "I don't want to lose my partner." she gave him a warm smile and exited the room.

Abby filled his face with kisses and Palmer shook his hand, unable to say a word but it wasn't necessary, it was how they communicated.

Gibbs took his seat, he was going nowhere. Ducky would follow the others and keep them calm. Tim just sat in the corner watching the interaction between Gibbs and Tony.

"I want to go with them." Tony announced and threw back the blanket, exposing the chest tube that still remained and the white bandages that were underneath his gown..

Gibbs stood and replaced the yellow blanket over Tony and then pulled up the side rail. "Tony, you need to rest."

"Spoil sport." he said it in an almost child like way that even made Gibbs smile.

Gibbs seated himself again and picked up the morning paper, Tony settled back down into his bed and closed his eyes. If Tim wasn't familiar with their banter, one would think father and son.

Tim could think of only one thing to say now, "Coffee boss?"

Gibbs looked up, he seemed rather surprised that he was still in the room but the look was replaced with a nod and out the door he went in search of coffee for Gibbs. He felt like a coward, he was a coward. He knew he had to face Tony sooner than later, and he would when Tony was no longer on the pain reducing drugs.

**I hope you like this chapter...this story will end soon ...I need to finish Saved.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Just when you think you're home free, and time to go home is in sight, things always turns sour_.

" I want to go home. " Tony moaned for the hundredth time that morning. Day three of his time in the step down unit was driving him crazy. He had to find a way to escape, go AMA or as they named it, against medical orders, though it should actually be AGA, against Gibbs orders.

The nurse entered with his meds, and he starred her down, he was tired of being drugged to the gills, he wanted to go home.

"Mr DiNozzo, I have your morning medication." she announced and smiled then scanned his bracelet and then his meds. As she handed him his cup of pills and a glass of water his stubborn streak kicked in, Gibbs had finally left to go home and take a shower, the others were back at work, it was time to pull a DiNozzo.

"I will take the pills if you take this stupid tube out of my nose." He had to get rid of some of the lines, get his freedom so he could run.

"I believe there is an order for me to discontinue it this morning after Dr Graham removes your chest tube but he does have a habit of changing his mind so don't bank on it." she smiled again and encouraged the cup of pills, pushing then closer to his face.

He was about to attempt a trick to rid himself of the pills but in walked Dr Graham and his resident, "Good morning Mr DiNozzo. Ready to get that tube out of your chest?" he asked as he gloved.

Tony didn't know how this would feel but it couldn't be any worse than when it pulled when he changed position. The tug was fairly painful.

"Will it hurt?" he asked and he felt he was being rather whimpy, even to himself.

"Yeah, for a few minutes you will experience some pain, then it's over." he looked at the nurse still holding his patient's pills. "First, you have to take your medication then we'll proceed." He knew that this man would attempt old habits but not under his care.

Tony took the medication reluctantly, he hated what the pain medication did to his mind. "Happy?"

Dr Graham nodded and looked over to the nurse who was preparing a syringe, then Tony's attention went to her activity as well."No way, no more pain meds or anti-anxiety meds for me, just pull the damn thing out! He just wanted to be able to think, instead of being goofy.

" I think it is best to get something on board, This is no ride in the park Mr DiNozzo." Dr Graham responded and the nurse ignored him as she took the contents of the syringe and inserted it into his IV line, then Dr Graham gave the drug time to work and then pulled out the suture removal kit.

The nurse watched as her patient's eyes became droopy and his speech started to slur.

"I hate drugs." he mumbled as the doctor went to work, disconnecting the sutures from the tube.

"I need you to cough really hard Tony. Can you do that for me?" Dr Graham asked as he placed a tight grip on the tube.

Tony let out a string of coughs actually and the doctor yanked out the tube, he actually pulled so hard the discarded tube hit the wall, a vaseline gauze was placed over the site and another bandage was placed to catch any drainage.

Tony was grimacing, attempting to grab the area but strong hands kept him away from the insertion site and the strong drugs finally pulled him under.

An hour later Gibbs returned, Tony was actually awake, acting a bit weird, even for Tony. The feeding tube was still intact but Tony was now the proud owner of wrist restraints.

"Tony, what happened?" he motioned towards the new wrist bracelets.

"I wanted to pull this out." he motioned towards the feeding tube in his nose but that woman with long legs and big breasts wouldn't let me." he slurred.

"They must of drugged you with the really good stuff DiNozzo." he couldn't help but to grin at the results of Tony's attempted escape.

"I think he's talking about me." the nurse spoke as she walked into the room carrying an bag of intravenous fluids.

Tony got a little bit dramatic and pointed towards the woman and exclaimed in a very loud, but slurred voice, "That's the culprit. Cuff her boss!"

Gibbs looked over to the woman and smiled, "Morphine?"

"Actually, Dilaudid this time. We pulled his chest tube and he wanted to assist us in taking out his feeding tube." she continued to hang a new bag of fluid to infuse. "Without an order." she deadpanned.

"That explains the wrist decorations." Gibbs smiled and looked over at Tony who seemed to be counting the tiles on the ceiling now.

"She exaggerates boss. I did not." he felt as though he was not being fairly characterized by Attila the Hun, female version. "Do you hear that?

"Hear what Tony?" Gibbs amused his drugged senior agent.

"That ticking noise." Tony got still as if he was hearing a bomb.

"That's the clock on the wall Tony. Try to relax Tony." he ordered then took his seat beside Tony's bed.

The nurse smiled and left the room. Tony continued to act agitated, pulling at his wires, at his tubes and finally the last straw for Gibbs, his feeding tube again. Even with the restraints on Tony was still accessing things he wasn't suppose to be touching.

Gibbs hit the call button, it had been over an hour and Tony was still acting strange, which was unusual even for a Tony on drugs.

The nurse returned to the room, " Something wrong Mr Gibbs?" she asked but it didn't take her long to figure out that her patient was not right.

The nurse went immediately to assessing her patient then she hit a red button on the bedrail, "I need the rapid response team...Now!" she was in full protective mode, something was going on with her patient and if her gut was right, he had to have thrown an embolism to his lung." She quickly got vitals and an Oxygen saturation level, which read low, adjusting the oxygen accordingly until Tony's numbers came up. Then in walked the team, the code team, who also assessed him.

Quick hands started moving his bed towards radiology, Tony still pulling and tugging at his tubes. Gibbs was now standing in the corner of the room, watching, wondering if Tony could ever catch a break.

A voice broke his concentration, it was Tim. "Where's Tony?" he asked noticing that Tony and his bed was missing.

Gibbs didn't answer, he just walked out of the room, he had to use a phone, he needed to talk to Ducky.

Tim stood in the empty room, wondering what had happened to his partner, his friend.

**Thanks for all of the reviews, very appreciated! Talk to me again guys...The writer needs to see words...either good or bad. Maybe even another chapter later tonight. I do have to work for the next two days at the hospital so I need to get it done!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Home...there is no place like home._

Over a week passed with Tony again in ICU with a pulmonary embolism. The doctor had kept him on strong sedatives due to his disorientation that was a side effect of his low oxygen levels, but he was improving enough to be sent to a regular floor.

No more tubes or drains, they had been removed, the central line had been pulled and replaced with an intravenous catheter, and the foley catheter was taken out that morning.

He was breathing much better, though he had had his share of bad nights struggling with getting enough oxygen into his lungs. He would definitely be going home with an oxygen order and a cough that had developed somewhere between last night and this morning.

Gibbs' team had gotten a case out of town but he had left Tim behind. Tim had been like a mini Gibbs, never leaving the hospital, Abby brought him changes of clothes and stayed with him when she wasn't needed in the lab.

Tony arrived in his new room on the second floor without fanfare. The floor was quiet at the moment so Tony still slept, a result of the drugs pushed earlier in the morning during one of his respiratory spells.

Tim and Abby walked into Tony's new room. They had seen Tony in ICU and knew that he had lost a fair amount of weight even with the tube feedings. The feedings had been discontinued before his transfer, per Gibbs' request. He knew that it would impede Tony's recovery.

Tim knew Gibbs would be calling soon to get an update and he needed to talk to the nurse. He excused himself and walked out to the Nurse's station, Abby stayed behind.

She walked over to the bed, noticing the deep circles underneath Tony's eyes. She was immediately reminded of the time when her friend had returned to work from having the plague. Her hand reached down and soothed his rough face. Tony, even at his worst was still a handsome man. She smiled and bent down to talk to her friend.

" Tony, you need to hurry and get better, Sister Rosetta is so wanting to go bowling with you again. She really misses you." She whispered into Tony's ear..

"She cheats Abs." a soft, gravelly voice replied.

Abby smiled, he was being Tony again, "Tony, she is a nun, she can't cheat." she gave him a soft punch to his arm and then crawled up on the bed with him, pulling him into a hug.

"Abs, she has muscles where no woman should have muscles. I want a DNA test." he smirked as he opened one eye to look up at the woman whom he considered closer than a sister but not quite a wife.

"Tony DiNozzo! You should be ashamed!" she continued to play their game, it is what they did and they both enjoyed the banter.

Tim walked back into the room to see that Tony was awake and actually feeling better than he had the day before in ICU.

"Tony, you're awake." Tim announced as he walked towards the bed.

" Mr McObvious, I guess I am. And I want to go home. Is Gibbs here?" He knew if Gibbs wasn't around he had to be on a case and he also knew how easy it would be to manipulate the others into taking him home, his own home and not Gibbs' place.

Tim had direct orders from Gibbs not to fall for Tony's pleadings and if he did, well he would be transferred to a very cold place in Siberia."Tony, I have orders to keep you here until Gibbs returns so I have an order of silence to his whereabouts."

Tony sat up and looked at his partner and nodded in understanding, he wouldn't press it for now. He could always call a cab when he signed out AMA, against medical advice.

Tim hated that Tony gave in so easy, he felt that Tony was somewhat broken after his ordeal, his health issues had really taken a toll on him, his appearance was proof that he had been through the wringer. He felt as though he owed Tony more than an apology, he owed him a lot more. " Tony, can I get you anything?" he asked as he started to adjust the bedside table so Tony could reach it better."

Tony shook his head in defeat, he just wanted to be away from this place, but for now he would wait, he needed a nap, then there would be time to think up a plan, time definitely was of the essence because it had to done before Gibbs returned. " No Probie, I just want to go home." he mumbled as sleep overtook him.

Abby had a bad feeling, Tony never gave up that easily and she didn't think he had this time either. They would have to keep an eye on their friend, he just might attempt a hospital break before Gibbs returned.

Tim took Gibbs chair beside Tony. He was now in charge of keeping his partner from doing a Great Houdini and he took that job seriously.

_What is about night time that changes everything? The strangest things happen on night shift. Things that can change what seems to be written in stone._

Tony rolled over in bed, Abby was gone and Tim was asleep in the chair. They, the nursing staff, had changed shifts and now that he was awake, he knew that his chance of getting discharged was at hand. He looked up at the IV fluid infusing on the pump and then over to the oxygen infusing from the wall unit.

He wondered silently for a moment if he would be able to do without the fresh air flowing into his lungs. He he would have to chance it, it was time to flee. He wanted to go home and home is where he was going.

He assessed his injuries, the bandages were still intact but they were healing well, even Dr Graham had been amazed at how quickly he had healed given his set back with the embolus. He also knew that he would need medications but he would follow up with his doctor tomorrow, after his home delivery tonight.

He had worked out every single detail in his mind, now all he had to do was to make it past his partner, Tim. That should actually be a piece of cake, he thought to himself. It would have to be, he was not staying another night in antispetic hell.

He looked over at a sleeping McGee and smiled as he slipped slowly out of his bed. Abby had brought his pajamas that morning, a graduation gift for getting out of ICU finally.

He slowly and painfully made it to the bathroom, disconnected the IV and discarded the catheter into the garbage can. He looked at his pale reflection in the mirror and ran his hand through his sweaty hair and thought to himself, _ 'Damn Tony you're pale. You need a vacation in the sun.'_ a thought that placed a smile on his face.

As he changed into the pajamas and slipped on his slippers he felt as though he had ran ten miles, his stamina had been shot, but he had been here before, he would just have to order a pizza when he got home.

Home, sounded wonderful after two weeks here. He washed off his face and walked back into the room, seeing that Tim was still asleep he stepped lightly and made his way out the door. As if the fates that be knew he had to leave, a _**Code Blue**_ was called down the opposite hall, the nurses all were responding and he quietly made it off the floor, without anybody seeing him.

**I see a confrontation about to take place between not only Gibbs and Tony ….but also between Tony and Tim. Next chapter soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is worse than a scream of pain? The sound that a nurse makes that looses a patient. The sound that will wake you from the soundest of sleep. There is nothing worse than loosing a patient.**

Tim almost fell out of his chair when the nurse spoke in a loud tone, "Where is Mr DiNozzo?"

With eyes that were still heavy with sleep he attempted to focus on the shorter woman before him, the one with the almighty voice. "He was in bed." he stammered, wanting to know where his partner had slipped off to, but knowing deep inside that Tony was long gone.

" Your friend is too ill to leave the hospital. If I have to get the doctor to commit him I will and I will also personally tie him down with the best restraints I have in stock. Mr DiNozzo is endangering his life by leaving!" Her angry voice was punctuating certain words, like _Commit_ and _Endangering_, she was definitely upset.

The angry woman left to call the physician. Tim knew that Tony was going to be in big trouble, and not just from the medical staff, but also their boss. Gibbs would kill Tony if the nurse didn't get to him first.

Tim reached for his cellphone and started to dial Gibb' s number but hesitated, he had to find Tony first and he knew where to start, Tony' s apartment. He knew he had to call Abby, he might need her assistance to get a stubborn DiNozzo back to the hospital.

**Tony' s Apartment/ Condo**

Tony felt as though he could barely breathe as his fire fighter friend Frank Cappizzio dropped him off at his apartment door. With shaky hands he found the hidden key underneath the ceramic frog that had been given to him by his neighbor. The best thing about his apartment was it was more like a condo, but yet all the privacy he needed.

His weakened body stumbled through the doors and towards the bathroom, he needed to get the smell of hospital off his body. He hated the smell of antiseptic soap and alcohol swabs, it reminded him too much of his days under the blue lights.

He turned on the shower and waited for the steam to pour out of the cracks of the doors, discarded his pajamas and entered. It felt good to breathe in the steam, it seemed to make his labored breathing improve.

When the steam had been exhausted he exited, grabbed a large towel and dried off, his breathing momentarily improved. He then walked to his bedroom, the towel draped around his waist and pulled open his dresser drawer to hunt for another pair of pajamas, but instead he opted for sweatpants and a thick sweatshirt. _He felt chilled and his head hurt._

He then walked back to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wate_r an_d a couple of aspirin, he felt his head would soon explode. He knew that when Gibbs showed up he needed to be feeling his best. He knew that the argument that would ensue would have to be one he could win, he was not going back to that place.

He found himself holding onto furniture as he attempted to make his way back to the bedroom but opted for the couch, it was closer, fortunately, it had a pillow and a blanket already there where he has slept last. It seemed THAT he slept on his couch way more than his bed recently given their heavy work load with being undercover.

He sat the water on the coffee table and slid underneath the warm blanket and closed his eyes, he needed to rest, he felt exhausted and his body ached .

**Outside of Tony's apartment**

Tim and Abby arrived at the same time, it was almost like fate or at least Abby would see it that way.

"Are you sure that Tony came home?" Abby asked as they made their way toward the door.

"Where else would he go Abby? If I know Tony he came home because this is where he feels the safest, he's said it too many times." Tim answered, hoping that he was correct.

As they approached the door, they noted that it was ajar. Tony must have not closed the door behind him, and that, to both of them, was a sign that Tony was not doing well.

Abby pushed open the door to see her friend lying on the couch, asleep. "He looks so pale." she commented as she made her way over to Tony' s supine form. Her hands automatically going to his forehead to check for a fever, and was surprised when he felt so hot underneath her hand. " He has a fever Timmy." Her eyes looking up towards the man standing at the door with great concern.

Tim reached behind him and closed the door, his phone was now buzzing. He knew who it was before he answered, "Yes boss. He's here." he spoke in a low whisper but the thunderous sound of Gibbs' s angry voice on the other end of the line was enough to wake up Tony from a dead sleep.

Tim listened for several minutes, and gave the only response he could, "I will make sure he gets back to the hospital boss,." He paused and listened again, then responded, "Right away boss." he hung up the phone and visibly relaxed before Abby's eyes.

" You can tell Gibbs I'm not going back Probie." Tony's weak voice spoke up, he had to let them know he was not going back to hospital Hell.

"Oh Tony, you're awake." Abby reached down and placed a kiss on his too warm forehead, "Tony you're clothes are soaked with sweat, I'll go find you another pair of pajamas." Abby said worriedly, knowing that her friend needed the hospital, and as she stood to go and find him something to wear, she heard him let out a deep, congested cough, the sound almost took her breath away. With tears in her eyes she left the room, hoping that Tim would be successful in convincing him to to return back to the hospital for desperately needed medical care.

Tim knew he had his hands full, still guilt ridden for being responsible for Tony's dilemma, he was finding it difficult to do what had to be done, and that was to take his friend back to the hospital against his willl.

He walked over where Tony could see him better and took a seat across from the couch. He found it difficult to deliver the words needed but knew he had a job to do, and Tony' s health depended upon him getting his friend and partner to realize that he needed to be in a the capable hands of the medical staff, excluding the nurse who was definitely going to tie him down when he returned.

After several minutes of working up the courage to say what had to be said, the words finally came out. "This is all my fault."

Tony's fevered mind caught the words but he was having trouble comprehending what his friend meant, "Tim, what the hell are you talking about?" he sat up a little to see the man sitting across from him better.

"I'm the reason you were hurt . I was stupid. I shouldn't have left my computer in the first place and then on top of that I didn't listen to you, my partner, my experienced partner, who told me to leave it. I was stubborn, I wanted my computer and I got you shot for being selfish and stupid." Tim continued, the guilt that he had held inside over the past few weeks poured out of him, oozing like an open sore.

"Stop it McGee!" Tony's angry voice surprised the man who was spewing out his apology, his confession.

Tim's eyebrows shot up, confused as to what Tony was saying, "What?"

"We are a team Timmy. We are responsible for each other and the way I see it, you risked your own life to save me. You didn't have to do that but you did and I appreciate it. And need I remind you, the computer is still there, with the terrorists." he slid down deeper under the blanket, visible shivers starting to take over his body, the fever was still rising but he had to finish."You saved my life, you're my best friend Probie." he then closed his eyes, needing to rest for a minute, exhausted from his tirade.

Tony's last words caused Tim to stop for a moment, he had never been referred to as_ best friend_ by anybody before and he felt he didn't deserve that title from a man whom he almost got killed, it felt wrong "I got you shot Tony. I did something stupid and I am the reason you're in the shape you're in. Don't let me get off so easy. I screwed up!" Tim raised his voice, angry that Tony was being so forgiving.

"Probie, I can't help it that you feel guilty but you have nothing to feel guilty for, like I said, we are a team. I should've grabbed the damned computer, I'm just as much to blame, maybe even more, because I have more experience." he stopped to let out another gut wrenching cough then continued, " This was actually your first time to experience deep undercover. It was my fault Timmy, my fault that we screwed up." his voice lowered at the end, more gravelly than before, sleep threatening to take him under.

Tim couldn't believe what his friend was saying and he was about to argue more when Abby reentered the room with fresh clothes for Tony.

"Okay Tony, I need to get you out of those wet clothes." she blushed after realizing how that had sounded, then corrected herself, "I meant Tim will help you get out of those wet clothes." she smiled as she reached down to pull back the blanket, then noticing immediately that Tony' s eyes were rolled up in his head and his body was shaking uncontrollably, "Tim, I think Tony is having a seizure.!" She screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sometimes you realize that no matter what stupid mistakes you make in life, someone always has your back._

**Tony's Apartment**

"Abby get me some tepid water and a pair of scissors!" Tim yelled , he recognized right away that Tony was having a febrile seizure. His sister had experienced many as a child and he remembered watching his parents wash her down with tepid water, careful not to allow her to chill in the process.

Abby didn't hesitate, she quickly found an old wash basin from a previous hospital stay and filled it with tepid water and hurried it over to Tim. She then ran to the bathroom to find a pair of scissors, a wash cloth and several towels, then returned to Tony' s side.

Tim had rolled Tony to his side, protecting his airway but from the looks of it , Tony had bitten his tongue in the throws of the seizure and blood was oozing out of his mouth.

"Start cutting off his sweats Abby." Tim discarded his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and instructed Abby as he started taking the now wet wash cloth and soothing over Tony's skin. The seizure had finally gone dormant but they both knew it would return if they didn't get the fever down.

" Is he okay?" she asked as she cut through the thick material, noting that Tony had no underwear on she quickly covered him with the towels. "Tony, didn't your mother tell you to always wear underwear in case of an emergency?" she murmured quietly to herself.

" He won't be for long. Did you happen to see a thermometer back there anywhere?" he asked as he assisted in cutting off the Ohio State sweatshirt, knowing he was going to get it when Tony was alert again for ruining his shirt, a prized possession.

"I honestly didn't take time to look." Abby answered as she too started sponging off her friend with a wet towel.

Tim took his free hand and whipped out his cellphone, regardless of Tony's wishes he had to get assistance, this was too much for friends to handle. He dialed 911 and gave the operator the information, holding her on the line just in case they needed her for medical aide until the paramedics arrived.

Within minutes the paramedics were knocking at the door, Abby ran to allow them entrance. Tim started giving them information as Tony's body starting shaking again, a result of the fever and another seizure.

**Hospital**

Days passed as Tony remained in a coma, a result of fever and bilateral lower lobe pneumonia. The team stayed at his side, leaving only long enough for a shower and change of clothing. Palmer and Ducky made sure they ate and slept.

Tim couldn't help but to associate this bout of pneumonia with the last which was the plague, minus Tony being awake through most of it, except when he had to go on a ventilator to allow him rest.

The respiratory toileting the nurses and respiratory therapy did on their friend was hard to watch, they participated after a while though, seeing the benefits for Tony. They too had become almost expert at suctioning when the staff was too busy or when he would choke on his own thick secretions. What they brought out of his lungs was thick, brown, and smelled worse than it actually looked.

They were exhausted, but they knew if they left the hospital all that they would do is_ worry_, so they stayed and waited for their friend to awaken.

Ziva had not seen Tony when he had experienced the plague, never seen him struggle to get in breaths, but now, after this experience, she had an idea of what they had endured before, it was worse than she could' ve ever imagined. Her heart hurt for her friend.

Gibbs seemed to blame himself. He was a never a man of many words but since Tony had been brought back to the hospital he had said even less.

Tim watched his boss with intrigue, noting how he used quiet words to reassure Tony when something uncomfortable was being done to him, and even though Tony never verbally responded, his body relaxing during the most intrusive of procedures was enough to know that Tony was attempting to do what his boss was asking him to do.

The nurses seemed to have forgiven their patient's indiscretion of leaving without being discharged, their main focus now on saving their patient's life and they seemed to be hell bent on keeping him alive, the constant care was amazing. The room was akin to an ICU but with the ability to allow visitors.

It was late and the lights were dim, the monitors now quieted. Night time brought a sense of dread to those watching their friend. It was the time of day that Tony always got worse, his fever would soar or he would get into respiratory distress. Tonight was different though, Tony seemed to be resting, quietly in bed, the monitors had been muted to allow him a peaceful rest.

An exhausted Gibbs sat in his usual chair beside Tony's bed. Abby and Ziva sat on the other side, asleep. Tim had taken the seat at the end of the bed, he wanted to be able to watch Tony, he wanted to make sure if the nurse was needed that he could easily get to the door and call for assistance ,which was never but a few feet away.

Gibbs had commended both him and Abby for knowing what to do at Tony's apartment and their quick thinking. Their actions had saved his senior's life and he had been proud of them.

Tim felt better about Tony's words over time, and he knew that he would never make another stupid mistake like he had done in the warehouse, his lesson had been learned.

Hours passed and the night nurse had just made her rounds, checking vitals and giving him another antibiotic. Gibbs slid forward in the chair to stretch sore muscles when a slight movement from the bed got his attention and he looked over to see heavy eyes starring at him.

" Awake?" he asked, his tone was caring, _cpncerned._

" Have been for awhile, was playing possum." he answered, his voice barely above a whisper, the result of being intubated and constantly being suctioned.

Gibbs smiled a crooked smile at his agent then he reached over to raise Tony's head to offer him a sip of water from a cup. Tony raised his head barely off the pillow and found it was too strenuous, he must have been out of it for a while.

" What happened?" a few seconds later his mind finally realizing where he was, the hospital.

Gibbs stern look appeared and his voice was not matter of fact, " You did something stupid Tony."

"Hate hospitals boss." he answered, sleep already threatening to take him now, no longer the coma that had him unconscious for days.

"I know Tony." Gibbs face softened, he couldn't be mad at Tony, not when when he had done the same thing before in his lifetime, maybe even several times. "Your partner saved your life, again."

Tony nodded and took a deep breath then closed his eyes, "Tim, I know you're there. Thanks."

Tim had noticed that Tony was awake and had been listening intently as Gibbs and Tony spoke. It didn't surprise him to know that Tony was aware of him being there, he was after all his partner, _his best friend Tony_ always knew when people had his back.

"Go to sleep Tony." Tim replied. Wanting his friend to know he was there, would continue to be there.

Tony's eyes closed. He knew that he was in good hands but he also knew that Gibbs would have his ass once he was feeling better, he actually looked forward to it.

**The end?**


	11. Epilogue

_Sometimes you have to learn to enjoy being cared about._

" I want to go to my apartment, not Gibbs house." Tony grumbled from his passenger seat, Tim at the wheel of the car.

"Boss's orders Tony." Tim responded as he took a glance over to his partner's pale form. "You okay?"

"I feel like crap but I would never tell that to Gibbs or he will take me back to the hospital." he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, fighting back the nausea he was feeling from the motion of the car. He had been in the hospital of forty days and he felt like...Hell.

Tim pulled into the driveway of Leroy Jethro Gibbs house and exited the car. He rushed to the other side to assist Tony with getting out of the car but Tony already had his door open and his feet on the ground. "Take it easy Tony." Tim ordered his friend.

"I'm fine McWorryWart." he said as his weakened legs almost failed him but Tim's strong arms caught him before he did a header into the gravel.

"Sure you are Tony." Tim answered as he assisted Tony towards the door.

Gibbs was aware they had arrived and opened the door to help with his senior agent. He was not to happy with the discharge, because he felt Tony was still way too weak to care for himself, but Tony had begged and pleaded. He had aggravated the staff so much that they finally caved in with one condition that had to be met, and that was that he had to go home with someone who could care for his needs and he had volunteered.

He knew he had to get his agent back into shape. The man, his senior agent, was notorious for saying he was fine and yet he was far from it...the plague days again came into mind and Tony wanting to come back to work before he was ready.

McGee and Gibbs almost had to carry their friend to the bedroom and when they arrived they assisted him into getting his robe off and helping him into the bed, the man was now covered with sweat from the short walk and Gibbs gave Tim a worried look.

"This is embarrassing." he moaned as they tucked the covers around his body. It felt rather weird to have two grown men tucking him into bed.

"Get some rest Tony." Tim encouraged, hoping that Tony would listen.

He just nodded and turned over into the soft blankets and the cool sheets, if he had to be honest it felt good to just be in bed and not have to worry about anything.

Gibbs and Tim left the room, leaving the door open in case Tony needed something. They would check on him again soon.

It wasn't long before Gibbs re-entered the room with a glass of water and a hand full of pills. He was rather concerned that Tony had not eaten his breakfast so he also had a bowl of broth and a cup of jello for him to eat first.

Tony was snoring softly in bed and Gibbs almost hesitated in awakening him but he knew that he needed his medications.

"Tony, wake up. I need for you to eat something." he said it in a soft tone of voice and it worked, eyes flew open, Tony seemed a little confused as to his surroundings at first but quickly reoriented. "You need to eat before you take your meds." he instructed as he sat up the small table so Tony could sit up and eat.

"My taste buds died, food tastes nasty boss." he complained as he attempted to sit up but needed Gibbs assistance.

"Doesn't matter Tony, you have to eat. You can't take these." he held up the pills in the clear cup, "Until you eat or you'll throw up."

"Don't want to do that for sure." he stated as he sniffed the broth and picked up the spoon, carefully scooping it up and waiting for it to cool enough to put it in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose at the salty tasting fluid but continued, knowing that he had to do it, knowing he had to take the pills to get better so that he could return to his own home.

Gibbs walked over, grabbed a chair and brought it close to his charge then took a seat, they needed to talk, and now was as good as time as ever.

"Tony we still need to talk about you leaving the hospital. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, want to explain?" he asked, his voice calm, not angry.

"Guess the plague had a bigger effect on me than I thought." he responded as he continued to sip on the soup, avoiding eye contact with the man sitting in front of him.

"I could only imagine." he hesitated, wanting Tony to continue but aiding it along with understanding, his own experiences assisting in his understanding. "I hate hospitals."

"Me too boss, they make you feel vulnerable, like you're not in control." his words rolled out of his mouth as he was finally allowing a peak into his psyche.

"That feeling really sucks. It does make you feel like running." he leaned forward, getting closer into Tony's personal space.

Tony didn't acknowledge the closeness though, but instead he continued to talk, " I guess I wanted to get out of there so badly I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be home." He stopped placing the spoon in his mouth and allowed it to sit in the bowl, "All I could think of when I was dying with the plague was that I was alone, that I would die alone. This time was different, I felt as though I was leaving behind a family and that scared me." Tony looked over at his boss and shrugged."Guess it's something that you have to get use to, people caring and all."

"Yeah, it's hard to realize that people care about you,but you don't have to run from it Tony. Sometimes its okay to embrace it, allow others to get close." he gave him a smile and stood to leave, "I'm still learning that lesson."

Tony nodded as he watched his boss leave the room, it would take some time, it wasn't easy to have people care about you when you have been alone for such a long time. He picked up his spoon and continued to eat the soup, it was a little bitter but he dared not complain, it was an act of caring and he wasn't ever going to take that for granted ever again.


End file.
